According to Him
by GhostNox181
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru have a thing going on, but Inuyasha doesn't really approve and is a little p.o.ed Kagome still likes Inuyasha a little, but wants him to know that Sesshomaru is her choice. To tell him, she sings. Songfic, oneshot


**Just a short little fun songfic I decided to write. I know a lot of Sesshy/Kag Lovers and I heard this song today and I was like hmm. This could work. So I used the searchy thing to see if there were any, and I found one but it wasn't Sesshy and Kag, so, here it is!**

**Background info: So it's modern times for convenience. Kagome's like… 18 we'll say. Kagome is interested in someone new, and he's interested in her, but she still harbors some feelings for Inuyasha. Inuyasha is pissed at the revelation that there is someone else, so to explain, Kagome sings.**

**Song: According to You by Orianthi**

There were a lot of people here.

That was the first thing Kagome thought as she glanced around the overly crowded room from her place on stage. It was a fairly large room too. People were piling onto the dance floor, into the booths and tables, and overcrowding the poor bartender. There were a lot of people. Not just people, demons too.

Not that anyone but Kagome and the demons could tell, though.

After her obvious revelation at the amount of people in the bar, she clutched the microphone a little tighter. Karaoke. It's not _too_ difficult. There's just a crap-load of people watching her, judging her voice. Including the two most important people in her life right now, the whole reason she was up here. A certain hanyou was a little reluctant to accept a developing relationship between his ex-girlfriend and his brother. Half-brother, that is.

Right. So she was going to sing for him. For Inuyasha, the stubborn jerk. Maybe, just _maybe_, something would leak into that thick skull of his where he sat by the bar watching her intently, a disgruntled look cast over his face. In a sense, the song was also for the half-brother she was now involved with. The one who actually cared.

_Ha-ha. _She never thought she would be in this position. _I can't believe Sesshomaru cares when Inuyasha doesn't. _Said demon was watching her carefully from where he stood at the back of the room near the door. He looked tall, prideful, and severely out of place. The way he ignored every attempt the girls would throw at him made Kagome feel better, however.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Our next singer is Kagome Higurashi singing According to You. Take it away." The announcer, well, announced.

Cheers went up throughout the room, but it only spiked Kagome's nerves. She caught Sesshomaru's eye, and he gave a very small encouraging smile. She was still getting used to those, and even more nerves flitted about her already rapid fire heart beat. However, it did serve its purpose and reassured her. So when the music came on, she was able to open her mouth, and let out the first shaky words.

_According to you  
I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right_

It was so true, Kagome just had to smile. How many times had she heard Inuyasha scream "Useless wench!" or "Hey stupid!" or even tell her off because she messed something up again? Too many. He really needed better insults. Sure, in kindergarten boys tease girls when they like them and she supposed Inuyasha was as mature as a kindergartener, but even so he was old enough to act his age. She didn't even know how old he really was. She did know, however, that she was sick of him calling her names and lowering her-self esteem.

Everybody makes mistakes sometimes.  
_  
According to you  
I'm difficult  
Hard to please  
Forever changing my mind  
I'm a mess in a dress  
Can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you  
According to you_

She was difficult huh? She asked to go home once in a blue moon to see her family when they were traveling together, and he flips out because it took too long. He complained _she_ was hard to please when it was Inuyasha who only ate a certain type of ramen, who wouldn't be bossed around, and had to do things his way or not at all! She just tried to do the right thing, and get her way only if Inuyasha wasn't letting her! And boy oh boy, she was not the one who was a mess.

He was in love with a dead girl! He has anger management issues, depression, anxiety, mood swings, not to mention he's a bottomless pit and can't get over the past. For having a jewel shard ripped out of your body at 15, Kagome thought defeating an evil creep and saving the world, and still maintaining sanity was pretty good. And, yeah, she did have some problems with punctuality, but she was working on it. It's not like Inuyasha was any better though.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he's ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby, tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you_

It was undeniably true. Sesshomaru, she didn't know when it happened, or why, or how, but he thought she was beautiful. He loved her for who she was, flaws and all. Sure, her stubbornness and pride were quite a match for his own, but it was a balance. He quite literally couldn't stop thinking about the miko who didn't fear him. He laughed at her jokes and her attempts to be intimidating, and he couldn't resist being with her, for reasons she could never understand. She knew she was human, and though that still confounded her, he wanted her.

Their relationship worked, too. They settled things quickly, most of the time. And those things that weren't settled quickly often just took a heated debate and a kiss to make up for. Sesshomaru let Kagome do what she asked, and she didn't care that he had a cold exterior because she could read beneath it. It was quite literally the opposite of her relationship with Inuyasha, which had been all repel all the time. This one was all attract.

Now Kagome just wanted to know what Inuyasha could possibly have to say against it. Sesshomaru wanted her for everything Inuyasha didn't. Could he deny her that?

_According to you  
I'm boring, I'm moody  
And you can't take me any place  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes  
Cuz I always give it away  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with that  
According to you  
According to you  
_

She was not boring, thank you. Yeah, maybe she could get moody, but that damn son of gun caused it. He was by far more moody than she was. And she couldn't take him anywhere! He was a slob and he didn't follow any rules and all he did was argue with people! He's so rude! Sesshomaru is rude, but in a dignified manner. He knows he can't just whip out his sword and kill people in broad daylight in these times. And he found her quite interesting, hearing her stories and her sarcasm, and watching her get flustered entertained him to no end.

And her attention span was fine thank you. Or it would be if Inuyasha even paid attention to her. He doesn't even put up with her, that bastard. She puts up with him.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he's ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby, tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated  
Like I'm not hated, oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide_

Kagome was sick of feeling like she was just some tool. She wanted to be something to someone, not a jewel detector, not a replacement, not anyone but herself. Inuyasha couldn't see that. She felt hated with him, even though there were a few moment where they had a connection. She wanted to feel loved, to feel special, to be important. Sesshomaru gave that to her. He respected her. Why couldn't Inuyasha see Kagome the way Sesshomaru did? Things would be a lot easier, and she would be having to go through with this song right now.

_But according to me  
You're stupid, you're useless  
You can't do anything right_

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he's ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby, tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you  
According to you_

_According to you  
I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right._

Kagome look out through the crowd, ignoring the screeching cheers, and caught Sesshomaru's eyes. He gave a quick nod and she saw the briefest flash of approval and a slight hint of anger. She sighed inwardly. She knew he would be angry at how she felt about how Inuyasha felt about her. Wow say that three times fast.

She avoided Inuyasha's eyes, afraid of what she would see in them. letting go of the microphone, she trotted of stage and slid through the crowd, jumping slightly when a hand slowly snaked itself around her waist. She knew who it was and had no need to look up.

"Did I do okay?" She asked quietly.

"Incredible." A small smile played on her lips from his quoting of the song. Suddenly she realized they were standing in front of the bar. Or more importantly, in front of who sat in front of the bar.

"Kagome…" He muttered.

She didn't need to hear anymore to know what he was feeling. She threw herself into her arms, hugging him fiercely.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and she just nodded.

She pulled back and stepped back towards Sesshomaru, whose arm returned to its place around her waist. Inuyasha eyes it for a moment before sighing.

"if you break her heart I'll break your face." He growled.

"Whatever you say little brother."

Kagome just smiled, knowing everything was going to be okay. She knew she loved music for a reason.

**So cheesy at the end. Of course it was. Mhm. Short, sweet, to the point. I like it like that. Reviews anyone?**


End file.
